Adventures of the Stoll brothers
by A.D. Magic
Summary: What happens when the twins of Hermes prank, have heart to heart conversations or just deal with camp life. First story.
1. Wheel

Connor POV

My brother Travis and I were logging into our youtube account, The PranksterGods, we needed to post a video of Jason walking out of his cabin and getting three pounds of fish oil dumped on him. It was a simple, extremely easy, first in the book kind of prank. But it was funny and would get reviews from their 2,620,348 subscribers.

"They're all right, this is the spinning wheel of death." I complained

"No it's not. It'll go away in a few minutes." Said Travis

5 minutes later

"Just keep clicking it." Said Connor

"Okay!" Said Travis

2 minutes later

"Your turn to keep clicking it. It better pop up." Moaned Travis.

1 hour later

Will POV

Chiron asked me to search something on the only computer in camp. Which was in his office, when I walked in I found the Stoll twins passed out on the floor. I was starting to wonder what had happened when I saw the computer screen.

It was that loading sign.

I picked up the twins and carried them to the infirmary.

I mumbled "We need better internet service for these two." wondering if Chiron would do that?

The twins didn't wake up for a whole day. Chiron allowed better internet, and everything was fine. Except that now Connor and Travis were posting two videos a day which meant there were always at least five different people getting pranked.


	2. Apple

Travis POV

I was sitting in the strawberry fields thinking of pranks. I somehow think well out here but others say it was because I have a crush on Katie Gardener, which is not true we are sworn enemies but she is nice when she's not trying to kill me, and she is pretty beautiful when she's upset.

I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like Katie when m twin Connor came running up.

"What is it." I asked

"Something amazing, all I need you to do is throw this at Katie." He said as he pulled out an apple.

"Will it embarrass her somehow?" I asked unsure.

"Absolutely" Connor smiled the signature Hermes smile.

"All right I'm in." I only didn't know it would embarrass me too.

5 minutes later

We had spotted Katie working on her garden. The day before I had turned her roses blue. I had overheard that she wished for blue roses. She looked pretty mad along with the rest of the Demeter cabin, but I also noticed the vase of blue roses by her bed through the window and her smiling slightly.

"Okay man it's all up to you now." Connor said as he brought me back to reality.

"Why can't you do it it just throwing an apple."

"No, this has to be done by you." He whispered seriously.

"Okay, but I'm doing it extravagantly."

I walked out into the open. I got the apple ready.

" HEY KATIE" I yelled. As she turned to yell back I through the apple and it landed in her mouth. She looked like one of those roasted pigs. I double over laughing at her expression.

All the sudden the whole Demeter cabin came running up and tackled me. I got bruised in so many places I could hardly stand up when they left. Then Connor came up laughing extremely hard, and videotaping me.

"Why are you laughing?" I coughed out.

"In Ancient Greece throwing an apple at a girl was a marriage proposal." Laughed a new voice.

"Thanks for explaining, Annabeth." Connor replied

"So you had propose to Katie, because let me guess you think we are crushing on each other?"

"Exactly!" Connor said excitedly.

"Give it up, everybody knows you like each other, confess so maybe Katie can." Annabeth said.

Maybe I should admit, so I can hear how she really feels. No I don't like Katie Gardner , I don't like the daughter of Demeter. "I don't like her!" I said. Annabeth sighed and walked away. My trattorias brother helped me up then ran away. I just sighed. Percy walked up.

"Let me guess, Demeter cabin?" He asked.

"Yah."

"Do I want to know?"

"No." I said.

Percy started to walk away when I had an idea. "Hey, I want you to throw this at Annabeth." I said as I pulled out the apple Connor gave me. Percy gave me a weird look. "I swear on the River of Styx that I didn't do anything to the apple." I exclaimed. I even put my hand on my heart. He looked satisfied.

"Is there a pranking reason why I have to do this to my girlfriend, that I'm pretty sure can beat me up." He said worried, I smiled a non-prankster smile and said…

"She'll love it, promise." I couldn't wait to see her reaction.


	3. Notice: sorry

**I'm very sorry that I couldn't write this summer I don't have a computer, so I write on the school iPad. I've also had an extreme case of writer's block but I will update as soon as I can.**

 **I will also try to write a new story to get my ideas flowing.**


	4. Hot sauce: part 1

Aleen Green POV

I knew I was in for it when Connor Stoll walked in. I mean I owe them TWO favors.

'This is going to be dangerous' I thought.

Get it over with. "Connor." I said in a business tone.

"Aleen, we need you." Connor said seriously.

"Sounds like I'm being recruited to be an avenger." I respond. Connor got that look that the Athena kids get all the time. The 'I'm think that's a great idea'. I'll wait when that time comes.

"Hmm, I'll think on that. But right now we have to hurry. I have to get back before the Chiron notices I'm gone so we wrote a note with details and instructions. Here." He said it so seriously I was worried.

"Okay, is this that serious." I nervously asked.

"Pranks take work and preparation. You have to work on the idea for weeks, and this is camp wide." He said. "Crunch time." And he left. I was worried because I've seen them take their time with this stuff, and if this was crunch time, it's crunch time. I opened the letter he left on my bed.

 _Dear Aleen_

 _We all know you owe us favors, so we need this from you. During dinner tonight we need you to use your magic to make everyone's food to have lots of hot sauce on it except the Stoll twins. Directions on what time and how to act are on the next page._

 _Plus Leo Valdez is in on this but he handles spice like a champ._

 _the Stoll brothers and Leo_

Well he better get started.


	5. Mermaid Makeover

Connor POV

My team was positioned around the poseidon cabin ready for the signal. Ever since the Giant War ended, we halted the pranks on the the seven to let them rest, but know the time is up. Percy shall be the first.

I looked through the window of the water boy's cabin, to see him sleeping, drool and all. Out of my pack, I pulled a wooden flute I stole from the Apollo cabin awhile back, and played a note loud enough for my team to hear.

I stood there for 30 seconds before Travis had the door unlocked and was opening the window.

"Let's do this. Everyone knows where to put everything, so get to it.

We started putting up poster, changing the beds, putting random things on the window seals, and shelfs. We even changed the alarm clock to play a certain type of music. In thirty minutes we were done and heading outside. Now we just have to wait.

Percy POV

When I woke up, I heard a song that has been teasing me for day. "Under the Sea" from the Little Mermaid. So when I opened my eyes, I saw that my whole cabin had little things lying around the cabin. Books, boxes of watches, bells, dolls, silverware, coins, and a bunch of other junk, filling up the cabin my half brother Tyson cleaned a week ago. Not only that, but the bed sheets had be replaced with Little Mermaid blankets and pillows. When I looked to my alarm clock, still playing Under the Sea, I saw a sea green note card with the words. _We thought you would like to somewhere that reminds you of home, from Stolls and their team._

No ones POV.

"STOLLS!" Was heard throughout the camp, along with the laughter from the Hermes cabin.


	6. Notice: song ideas

**I need help from all people who read this story. I am thinking of a song fic for one of the twins, so please help and propose any song ideas following the directions below.**

 **Travis or Connor**

 **The song**

 **The situation(or bio to the song)**

 **Why it relates to the situation**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Theme songs:part 1

Third Person

That day at camp had to be the weirdest one ever. Along with all the normal activities, rock wall, sword fighting, arts and crafts, the whole camp got a challenge to come up with a theme song. They had a month and it was already a week in and they had problems coming up with personal song, but they think they found a song for the both of them together.

"Let's see if this works!" Connor said excitedly.

 _You're a troublemaker_

 _You're a troublemaker..._

 _You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

 _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

 _The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

 _After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

 _I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

 _Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

 _That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

 _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And I wanna know..._

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker!_

 _It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

 _I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

 _There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

 _'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

 _Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

 _That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

 _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And I wanna know..._

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

 _Maybe I'm insane_

 _'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

 _Thinking one day we gon' change_

 _But you know just how to work that back_

 _And make me forget my name_

 _What the hell you do I won't remember_

 _I'll be gone until November_

 _And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

 _Typical middle name is Prada_

 _Fit you like a glove, girl_

 _I'm sick of the drama_

 _You're a troublemaker_

 _But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

 _And I can't even explain why_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _(And I can't even explain why)_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

"I think this can work for us." Travis said clearly thinking hard.

"But, now we have to think of theme songs for us separately." Conner said back. He was sad because he has done mostly everything with his brother.

"Don't worry," Travis said reassuringly, " we'll figure out are theme songs and they will be great."

 **I need ideas for their personal songs. This is the outline…**

 **Travis or Connor**

 **The song**

 **And why that song.**

 **If you want to see the other campers songs I will make a new story with that, I just want to do these two right now.**


	8. Ask the Stoll's

**Hello everyone, today I'm going to try something different. I'm going to have a conversation with the Stoll brothers. I might have another conversation with them later. (I'm still writing the second part to the hot sauce prank and trying to come up with songs for the twins so if you want to know what I'm talking about go review them).**

 **Me:** Okay, Connor and Travis what is the latest prank you've pulled?

 _Travis:_ We let out 365 crickets into the Ares cabin last week.

 _Connor:_ Since then they have basically broken all the furniture trying to kill them.

 _Travis:_ Most of them are sleeping outside.

 **Me:** What is the best prank you two have ever pulled.

 _Connor & Travis:_ The golden mango

 _Travis:_ Easter at Demeter's was a close second.

 **Me:** Easter at Demeter's?

 _Connor:_ It was when we covered the grass roof of the Demeter cabin in chocolate bunnies.

 **Me:** Who are your idols?

 _Connor:_ Totally the Weasley twins

 _Travis:_ I agree

 _Travis:_ the best pranksters in Harry Potter.

 _Connor:_ like the only pranksters in Harry Potter

 **Me:** Could you give us a Stoll quote for the books?

 _Travis:_ If at first you don't succeed, get rid of all the evidence of your failure.

 **Me:** Everyone one knows to keep one hand on their wallet when your around, does that keep you from stealing wallets?

 _Connor:_ not really, it just makes it harder.

 **Me:** What does ambrosie taste like to you?

 _Travis:_ Mac and Cheese

 _Connor:_ Cookies and Cream ice cream

 **Me:** What are some crazy pick up lines you've used?

 _Travis:_ My name ain't Luna, but I do love good.

 **Me:** Ha, how did you come up with that?

 _Travis:_ I was listening to the Harry Potter series on audiobook, because dyslexia makes it so hard, and it just popped in my head and used it on the first girl I saw.

 _Connor:_ which happens to be katie.

 **Me:** we will talk about that next. What's a pickup line you have heard?

 _Connor:_ Hello, I am the Doctor

 **Me:** wonderful

 **Me:** I'm not going to do a question on 'Tratie' because it would be to long. Maybe next time, are you okay with that?

 _Travis:_ I am absolutely okay with that. I am pleased with you doing that. I am so very proud of you for not doing that.

 **Me:** why you scared of revealing something?

 _Connor:_ He's scared he'll admit he likes Katie.

 _Travis:_ (blushing) no, because I don't like her

 _Connor:_ of course you don't like her, you love her.

 **Me:** look he's blushing.

 **Me:** So, even though your demigods, you have a YouTube channel called the PranksterGods. How many subscribers do you have?

 _Connor:_ I believe close to 5,894,963 subscribers

 _Travis:_ No it is over that. Maybe 5,994,647.

 **Me:** That's a lot, and it is all prank videos from camp?

 _Travis:_ most of them, but there are a few public pranks and truth or dare videos.

 _Connor:_ we just edit them to make them look normal for mortals.

 **Me:** well times up thanks for coming.

 _Travis & Connor:_ you're welcome.

 _Travis:_ thank you for having us

 _Connor:_ goodbye people!

 **Sorry I ran out of questions and started to get bored. Thanks for reading, and please review more so you can help me. I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**


End file.
